nccmnfandomcom_ro-20200216-history
Microsoft Windows
right|300px Elemente şi concepte de bază Sistemul de operare Windows 95 (lansat oficial la 24.08.1995, următoarele versiuni fiind lansate în anul 1998-Windows 98, şi anul 2000- Windows 2000 ;(Windows ME – Windows Millenium Edition) versiunea oficială lansată la 17 februarie 2000) deţine supremaţia sistemelor de operare pe 32 biţi de tip Desktop (“birou de lucru”) şi care s-a vrut o extensie şi o variantă perfecţionată a sistemului de operare MS-DOS, sistem de operare ce a revoluţionat lumea calculatoarelor de tip PC (Personal Computer). În acelaşi timp, corporaţia americană Microsoft (cea mai prestigioasă firmă de software din lume), a promovat şi sistemul de operare Windows NT (New Technology) destinat aplicaţiilor de tip client-server pentru reţele de calculatoare ( Server & WorkStation) care să înlocuiască supremaţia sistemelor de operare UNIX şi Novell NetWare. Din acest motiv, versiunea beta a sistemului Windows NT 4.0 include o interfaţă ( shell) a sistemului de operare Windows 95/98. Windows reprezintă un SO complet , integrat pe 32 biţi şi care se distinge prin: ˇ facilităţi de conectare în reţea; ˇ facilităţi de protected-mode; ˇ facilităţi de multitasking şi multitreading; ˇ sisteme de fişiere instalabile ( de 32 biţi) VFAT, CDFS şi network redirectors, caracteristica 32-bit file access ( 32BFA); ˇ programe de tip 32-bit device drivers; utilizarea inteligentă a spaţiului de memorie; ˇ nucleu - scris integral pe 32 biţi, ce include funcţii pentru gestiunea blocurilor de memorie, planificarea şi conducerea proceselor/task-urilor. Concepte noi introduse şi implementate de sistemul de operare Windows : ˇ modul de programe de tip 32-bit device drivers şi virtual device drivers ( VxD); ˇ sistem de fişiere şi directoare ( folders; pliant/repertoar); ˇ procesor grafic pe 32 biţi; ˇ subsisteme pe 32 biţi pentru operaţii de imprimare şi comunicaţii multimedia; ˇ facilităţi Plug and Play. Componente de bază din arhitectura sistemului de operare Windows: ˇ REGISTRY - baza de date ierarhică (registry) ce simplifică sistemul de operare şi îl face mai adaptabil şi ajustabil prin eliminarea fişierelor de iniţializare (autoexec.bat şi config.sys) şi înlocuirea lor cu o registratură structurată asemănătoare cu o bază de date ierarhică de chei (keys); REGISTRY reprezintă două fişiere : system.dat (informaţii privind configuraţia sistemului de calcul) şi user.dat ( informaţii privitoare la utilizatorii sistemului de calcul); ˇ Utilitare de tip device drivers ce includ suport pentru diverse dispozitive periferice şi hardware; ˇ Utilitare de tip VxD ( virtual device drivers) ce reprezintă programe pe 32 biţi pentru protected-mode; ˇ Programul Configuration Manager ce dirijează procesul de configurare a sistemului de calcul; ˇ Modulul USER ce gestionează operaţiile executate de dispozitivele de intrare (Keyboard, mouse ) şi pe cele aferente interfeţei utilizator ( fereste, meniuri, pictograme, casete de dialog, etc. ), operaţii pentru canale de comunicaţii (placa de sunet, etc.); ˇ Modulul KERNEL ce execută funcţii de bază ale SO, servicii de tip “file I/O”, gestionarea blocurilor de memorie, planificarea task-urilor pentru microprocesoarele actuale 386, 486, Pentium; ˇ Modulul GDI (Graphics Device Interface)ce realizează funcţiile grafice ale SO; ˇ Modulul TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) ce este utilizat în sistemul Internet. Pentru instalarea sistemului de operare Windows 95/98, sistemul de calcul trebuie să aibă o memorie de 16Mb sau 8Mb, minim 4Mb (memorie tip RAM), microprocesor 386, 486 sau Pentium, iar hard disk-ul (HD) sistemului să aibă liberi cel puţin 30Mb. Observaţie. Windows 95 permite utilizarea a până la 4Gb de memorie pentru toate aplicaţiile şi SO pe 32 biţi, fiecare aplicaţie putând adresa până la 2Gb. La instalarea sistemului de operare pe un sistem de calcul, de pe un CD-ROM pe care se află kit-ul sistemului Windows 95/98, se încarcă modulele user.exe, kernel.exe, gdi.exe, şi anume în directorul (folder-ul) C:\windows\system. Lansarea sistemelor Windows 95/98 sau NT/2000 Lansarea sistemelor Windows 95/98 sau Windows NT pentru o sesiune de lucru a utilizatorului pe un sistem de calcul (utilizarea calculatorului pentru execuţia de programe în concordanţă cu scopurile urmărite de acesta: rezolvarea de probleme din diverse domenii, explorarea sistemului Internet sau cereri de E-Mail ), reclamă următoarele etape: 1. În cazul în care calculatorul sau staţia de lucru (workstation) nu este în funcţiune, se trece în stare de funcţionare prin butonul Power ; 2. Dacă pe sistemul de calcul este instalat Windows NT, se apasă simultan pe tastele ++ pentru a afişa o casetă de dialog care solicită numele de utilizator şi o parolă (password); Dacă se foloseşte Windows 95/98, caseta de diolog apare dacă aveţi calculatorul conectat la o reţea de calculatoare; 3. Se introduc numele de utilizator şi parola în casetele corespunzătoare, după care se execută click (se apasă butonul stâng al mouse-ului) pe OK; Dacă utilizatorul nu are sau nu mai cunoaşte aceste elemente personale, pentru a continua trebuie să ia legatura cu administratorul de sistem; 4. Dacă apare caseta de dialog Welcome, se execută click pe butonul Close; Urmează ca pe ecran să apară Meniul Windows 95/98 şi cursorul “săgeată” al mouse-ului. ˇ Icon (pictogramă) = imagine grafică (figură-emblemă) de format mic ce reprezintă un dosar (folder), un program, un document (fişier-file) sau o scurtatură (shortcut); Acestă imagine este folosită pentru accesarea unei acţiuni (comandă, funcţie, operaţie, serviciu, etc.). Asupra unei pictograme se pot realiza diverse operaţii ( tragere, plasare, ştergere-cut, copiere-copy, lipire-paste); Faţă de Windows 3.1, Windows 95 a introdus posibilitatea de a realiza Cut, Copy şi Paste nu numai asupra textelor (în operaţii de prelucrare), ci şi asupra oricărui element (deci şi pictograme) de pe ecran; ˇ Shortcut (scurtatură) = Comandă rapidă; Una din cele mai importante funcţii din Windows 95 o reprezintă posibilitatea de folosire a scurtăturilor; Fiecare scurtătură creată (Create Shortcut(s)) ocupă foarte puţin spaţiu pe HD, iar utilizatorul nu mai este nevoit să caute programul sau fişierul(documentul) pentru a-l deschide(executa); O scurtatură este reprezentată în suprafaţa de lucru printr-o pictogramă ce are o mică sageată în colţul din stânga-jos; ˇ Desktop (suprafaţă de lucru - birou) = locul unde se află programele, fişierele şi scurtăturile (Shortcuts); conţinutul ecranului după iniţializarea sistemului ; ˇ My Computer (calculatorul meu) = funcţie ce permite parcurgerea conţinutului hard diskului (HD), utilizarea floppy disk-ului (FD), deschiderea dosarelor (floders), documentelor(fişierelor), execuţia(rularea) programelor, gestiunea imprimantelor (Printers) setări şi configurarea sistemului de calcul ( Control Panel - panoul de control); ˇ Butonul Start = afişează meniul Start de unde se poate comanda execuţia(rularea) tuturor programelor şi servicii privind setări şi personalizarea modului de lucru; ˇ Bara de operaţii (Taskbar) = afişează un buton pentru fiecare program aflat în execuţie; ˇ The Internet = lansează Internet Explorer, un browser WWW (World Wide Web); ˇ My Briefcase = funcţie pentru păstrarea documentelor intacte atunci când sunt copiate de pe un calculator pe altul; ˇ Recycle Bin = funcţie ce uşurează ştergerea fişierelor şi restabilirea acestora; ˇ Network Neighborhood = funcţie ce oferă acces direct la alte calculatoare legate în reţea şi la alte resurse conectate în reţea, de exemplu imprimante; ˇ The Microsoft Network = funcţie ce permite conectarea telefonică la serviciul on-line al concernului Microsoft; ˇ Inbox = funcţie ce lansează Microsoft Exchange şi deschide casuţa poştală pentru a constata dacă sunt mesaje noi; Suprafaţa de lucru (Desktop) la dispoziţia utilizatorului (imaginea ecran ce apare dupa iniţializarea sistemului de calcul): Utilizarea dispozitivului MOUSE Deşi majoritatea acţiunilor se pot executa prin intermediul tastaturii (Keyboard), de multe ori este mai simplu şi comod să se utilizeze dispozitivul mouse. De altfel, introducerea dispozitivului mouse în activitatea de accesare a serviciilor sistemului de operare, a fost “secretul” raspândirii rapide a sistemului Windows. Mouse-ul controlează un cursor (indicator) ce este prezent pe ecran. Pentru a muta (mişca) cursorul, se deplasează mouse-ul prin alunecare pe o suprafaţă plană (pad) de arie 23x18cm2, în direcţia dorită (stânga-dreapta, înainte-înapoi sau pe diagonale); în general, cursorul parcurge întregul ecran dacă se mişcă pe o arie de dreptunghi de 4 x 2 cm2. Dacă nu mai este loc pentru a deplasa mouse-ul pe pad, se ridică şi se plasează într-o poziţie convenabilă; prin ridicarea dispozitivului, cursorul rămâne în aceeaşi poziţie pe ecran. De regulă, sunt utilizate două butoane pentru mouse, unul fiind numit buton principal (butonul stâng), iar cel de-al doilea fiind buton secundar (butonul drept). Butoanele sunt folosite pentru a executa click (apăsarea şi eliberarea rapidă a butonului) sau double-click (apăsarea şi eliberarea rapidă de doua ori a butonului) Observaţie. Prin intermediul dreiver-ului (program ce gestionează acţiunile mouse-ului) de mouse, se poate realiza configurarea dispozitivului astfel ca butonul stâng să fie buton principal (pentru utilizatori non stângaci) şi butonul drept să fie cel secundar ( Right-handed). Pentru stângaci (Left-handed) se face configurarea inversă. Acţiuni elementare ale mouse-ului Când trebuie să … Se procedează astfel Indicaţi(Selectaţi)un element Se deplasează mouse-ul pentru a plasa cursorul pe elemetul respectiv. Executaţi click pe un element Indicaţi elementul de pe ecran şi apoi apăsaţi şi eliberaţi rapid butonul stâng al mouse-ului. Folosiţi butonul drept pentru Indicaţi elementul de pe ecran, după care apăsaţi şi eliberaţi a executa click pe un element rapid butonul drept. Executarea unui click cu butonul drept determină afişarea unui meniu imediat cu o listă din care se poate alege comanda(funcţia) dorită să o aplicaţi pentru elementul respectiv. Executaţi double-click pe un Indicaţi elementul, după care apăsaţi şi eliberaşi rapid de element două ori butonul stâng al mouse-ului. Trageţi un element Indicaţi elementul şi apoi ţineţi apăsat butonul stâng în timp ce deplasaţi cursorul (indicatorul), apoi eliberaţi. Fereste şi controalele ferestrelor La baza dialogului utilizator-SO-Calculator se află conceptul de fereastră (window) introdus de sistemul de operare Windows , element esenţial utilizat în acţiunile pentru accesarea serviciilor SO. Definitie. Fereastra (window) este definită ca un element grafic (imagine pe ecran) având o formă dreptunghiulară şi care este constituită din suprafaţa de afişare (unde se va afişa conţinutul ferestrei) şi din următoarele elemente definitorii (controale): n bara de titlu (numele ferestrei-serviciu); n bara de meniuri (funcţii oferite); n bara de stare (număr de obiecte); n butoane (Minimize-minimizare, Maximize-maximizare, Close-închidere); n săgeţi de derulare(navigare-scroll) (pe verticală, pe orizontală); n casete de derulare(navigare) (pe verticală, pe orizontală); n bare de derulare(navigare; scroll bars). Toate programele destinate să ruleze sub sistemele de operare Windows 95/98 sau Windows NT utilizează fereastra care conţine controale prin intermediul cărora se realizează operaţii asupra ferestrei: navigare, dimensionare, mutare, închidere. Operaţii elementare asupra unei fereste Pentru a … Se procedează astfel Derula vertical sau orizontal Se execută click pe o bară de derulare sau pe o săgeată de conţinutul unei fereste care de derulare, ori trageţi caseta de derulare. nu este afişat integral pe ecran(în fereastră) Mări dimensiunea unei ferestre Se execută click pe butonul Maximize sau double-click pe astfel încât să ocupe întregul bara de titlu a ferestrei. ecran Restabili dimenensiunea Se execută click pe butonul Restore sau double-click pe anterioara a ferestrei bara de titlu. Atunci când o fereastră este maximizată, butonul Maximize se transformă în butonul Restore. Reduce fereastra la un buton Se execută click pe butonul Minimize. Pentru a afişa pe bara de operaţii o fereastra minimizată, se execută click pe butonul din bara de operaţii. Muta o fereastră Se trage bara de titlu a ferestrei. Închide o fereastră Se execută click pe butonul Close. Observaţie. Dimensiunile unei fereste se pot mări în cele 4 direcţii corespunzătoare celor 4 laturi ce definesc o fereastră(dreptunghi). În acest sens, de exemplu, dacă se doreşte mărirea ferestrei într-o anumită direcţie, mai înainte se indică latura respectivă cu cursorul mouse-ului, după care va apărea o săgeată dublă (cu orientări opuse: ßŕ) perpendicular pe latura respectivă, apoi se execută click şi se trage latura în direcţia dorită, eliberându-se butonul atunci când dimensiunea devine cea dorită de utillizator. Meniuri (MENUS) şi utilizarea meniurilor Definiţie. Un meniu este o listă de comenzi (funcţii) (bară de meniu) ale căror nume sunt vizualizate pe orizontală, comenzi ce pot fi indicate(selectate) cu ajutorul mouse-ului sau prin intermediul unor combinaţii de taste. Prin execuţia unui click pe numele unei comenzi de meniu, se deschide(se afişează) pe verticală o listă de subcomenzi(subfuncţii), numită bară de instrumente, corespunzătoare comenzii indicate. Fiecare subcomandă a unei comenzi poate fi indicată şi folosită pentru a se executa click pe ea în cazul în care utilizatorul doreşte s-o utilizeze. Observaţie. Pentru a selecta o comandă a unui meniu se poate folosi şi tastatura printr-o combinaţie de taste. Prin apăsarea tastei se activează bara de meniuri (lista de comenzi) şi apoi se apasă tasta corespunzătoare literei evidenţiate sau subliniate din numele comenzii. Exemplu: Dacă un meniu oferă comenzile FILE, EDIT, VIEW, HELP, atunci pentru a deschide aceste comenzi, se apasă combinaţia de taste +, unde X este una din literele F, E, V, respectiv H. Apăsarea unei combinaţii de taste reprezintă o cale rapidă de a lansa o comandă (subcomandă) folosind tastatura. Dacă există o combinaţie de taste disponibilă pentru o anumită comandă, ea apare în meniu, în dreapta numelui comenzii. De exemplu, în comanda EDIT (apelată prin +), este afişată combinaţia de taste (numită comandă rapidă) + pentru (sub)comanda Copy. Într-un meniu, un marcaj de validare indică faptul că pot fi selectate simultan mai multe comenzi din acel grup. Un marcaj sub formă de punct indică faptul că un singur articol al grupului poate fi selectat la un moment dat. Exercitiu. Deschiderea unui meniu şi selectarea unor comenzi. 1. Se execută click pe pictograma My Computer de pe suprafaţa de lucru(Desktop); În urma acestei acţiuni se deschide fereastra My Computer; 2. În fereastra My Computer, se execută click pe articolul(numele) Edit din bara de meniuri; Este afişat meniul Edit în care unele comenzi sunt estompate, ceea ce înseamnă că acestea nu sunt disponibile; 3. Se execută click pe numele meniului Edit pentru a-l închide, şi meniul se închide; 4. Se execută click pe View din bara de meniuri pentru a deschide meniul View; 5. În meniul View, se execută click pe Toolbar. Meniul View se închide şi sub bara de meniuri apare o bară cu instrumente; Meniul View conţine printre altele comenzile List şi Large Icons; 6. În meniul View, se selectează comanda List; După această acţiune, elementele ferestrei My Computer, apar acum sub forma de listă, în loc să fie afişate sub formă de pictograme; 7. În bara de instrumente, se execută click pe butonul Large Icons (pictograme mari); Executarea unui click pe un buton al unei bare de instrumente este o metodă rapidă de selectare a unei comenzi; 8. În meniul View, se selectează comanda Arrange Icons (aranjează pictogramele); Va apărea un meniu secundar , care afişează o serie de opţiuni de meniu suplimentare; Atunci când în dreapta numelui unei comenzi, apare o săgeată orientată spre dreapta, se arată faptul că sunt disponibile comenzi suplimentare; 9. Se execută click undeva în afara meniului, pentru a-l închide; 10. În bara de meniuri, se execută click pe View, după care se selectează din nou comanda Toolbar; Meniul View se închide şi bara de instrumente dispare; 11. Se execută click pe butonul Close aflat în colţul din dreapta-sus al ferestrei My Computer, pentru a o închide. Casete de dialog şi utilizarea lor În cazul în care se selectează o comandă urmată de puncte de suspensie (…), se afişează o casetă de dialog în care se pot specifica mai multe informaţii asupra modului în care urmează să fie executată comanda respectivă. Componentele ce constituie o casetă de dialog sunt : ˇ bara de titlu; ˇ bara de meniuri; ˇ butoane de dimensionare (minimizare, maximizare, inchidere); ˇ pagini cu etichete (categorii de opţiuni); ˇ casete de text; ˇ casete de validare; ˇ butoane pentru operaţii. Caseta de dialog corespunzătoare comenzii Find (căutare) din meniul Start: Unele casete de dialog conţin mai multe categorii de opţiuni, afişate în pagini distincte. Fiecare pagină poate fi ascunsă, dar cu eticheta vizibilă (aflată în partea superioară a paginii), executarea unui click pe această etichetă determină afişarea paginii respective (pagina devine activă). Aproape toate casetele de dialog conţin butonul Help identificat printr-un semn de întrebare (?), buton situat în colţul dreapta-sus al ferestrei. Atunci când se execută click pe acest buton şi apoi pe un control al casetei de dialog, se afişează o fereastră de asistenţă (Help) în care se dau explicaţii ce reprezintă controlul respectiv şi modul lui de utilizare. Observaţie. Pentru deplasarea în cadrul unei casete de dialog, se execută click pe elementul dorit sau se ţine apăsată tasta şi se apasă litera subliniată din numele elementului dorit a fie utilizat. De asemenea, trecerea de la un element la altul, se poate face dacă se apasă în mod repetat tasta . Exerciţiu. Formatarea unei dischete (Floppy Disk). Pentru formatarea unei dischete trebuie ca utilizatorul să realizeze următoarele etape: 1. Dacă pe ecran nu apare suprafaţa de lucru (Desktop), se revine la aceasta pentru a avea acces la pictograma My Computer; 2. Se execută double-click pe pictograma My Computer; 3. Se introduce discheta în unitatea de floppy disk; 4. Se execută un click-dreapta (se apasa butonul secundar) pe pictograma unităţii de dichetă (Floppy(A:) ) din fereastra My Computer şi se alege comanda Format; Va fi afişată caseta de dialog Format; 5. Dacă se doreşte formatarea la o altă densitate decât cea standard de 1.44Mb, se execută click pe lista derulantă Capacity şi se alege o altă opţiune; Pentru a eticheta discheta, se execută un click în rubrica Label şi se tastează o etichetă, apoi se acţionează butonul Start ( click pe butonul Start din caseta de dialog); 6. Se execută click pe butonul Close al casetei de dialog sau pe butonul de închidere (close) al ferestrei din bara de titlu. Exerciţiu. Solicitarea de asistenţă (Help) pentru un control al unei casete de dialog. 1. Se execută click pe butonul Start de pe bara de operaţii(Taskbar), apoi pe Run; Se deschide caseta de dialog Run; 2. Se execută click pe butonul Help. Indicatorul mouse-ului se transformă într-o săgeată însoţită de un semn de intrebare (?); 3. Se execută click pe caseta de text Open; Este afişată o fereastră Help, care furnizează informaţii referitoare la utilizarea casetei de text Open; 4. Se execută click undeva pe suprafaţa de lucru pentru a închide fereastra de Help ; Indicatorul mouse-ului revine la forma anterioară; 5. Se execută click pe butonul Cancel din caseta de dialog Run. Caseta de dialog Run din meniul Start: Actiuni de operare si utilizare Meniul Start este meniul de bază oferit de sistemul de operare Windows 95/98 prin intermediul unui buton ca apare în bara de operaţii (Taskbar) şi care dă posibilitatea utilizatorului să acceseze următoarele comenzi: ˇ Programs - oferă posibilitatea de a alege pentru execuţie un program sau un grup de programe dintr-un submeniu; ˇ Favorites - oferă posibilitatea de a redeschide cu preferinţă foldere sau documente; ˇ Documents - oferă posibilitatea de a redeschide unul din utimele 15 documente (fişiere) pe care utilizatorul le-a prelucrat în ultima perioadă; ˇ Settings - schimbarea aspectului general oferit de mediul Windows 95/98 sau adăugarea în sistem a unei noi imprimante; ˇ Find - căutarea unui program, dosar (folder) sau a unui document (fişier-file); ˇ Help - oferirea de informaţii ajutătoare (Help) pentru utilizator în vederea utilizării unei comenzi sau a facilităţilor sistemului de calcul; ˇ Run - oferă posibilitatea executării (rularii) unui program direct, după metoda sistemului de operare DOS; ˇ Shut Down - oprirea sau pornirea din nou a sistemului de calcul (calculatorului). Meniul Start: Lansarea în execuţie (rularea) a unui program Pentru lansarea în execuţie a unui program ( pe HD, CD sau FD există un fişier cu extensia .EXE, .COM , .BAT sau .PIF) pot exista următoarele situaţii: ˇ programul are o pictograma prezentă pe suprafaţa de lucru (Desktop), caz în care se execută double-click pe pictograma respectivă; ˇ programul este prezent în bara de operaţii (Taskbar) printr-un buton, caz în care se execută click pe butonul respectiv; ˇ programul poate fi lansat în execuţie folosind butonul Start şi meniul Programs (instalarea s-a realizat prin intermediul sistemului de operare Windows), caz în care se execută succesiv click pe butonul Start, pe comanda Programs şi respectiv pe numele programului; ˇ programul a fost instalat prin metoda MS-DOS şi se găseşte într-un dosar(folder) pe HD, FD sau CD, caz în care se utilizează butonul Start şi comanda Run indicându-se calea (path) pentru programul respectiv. Exemplu. Lansarea în execuţie a programului Statistica prin intermediul meniului Start. Programele instalate sub Windows trebuie lansate în execuţie prin meniul Start (se execută click pe butonul Start din bara de operaţii) care oferă comanda Programs ce dă posibilitatea să se aleagă programul sau grupul de programe instalate sub Windows. Există situaţii când utilizatorul foloseşte şi programe mai vechi, instalate sub sistemul de operare DOS, de aceea pentru lansarea lor în execuţie, se caută mai înainte dosarul (folderul) care conţine porogramul dorit şi se indică acel program sau se utilizează comanda Run din meniul Start. Fiecare program aflat în execuţie, fiecare unitate de disk (CD, HD, FD) deschisă sau dosar deschis, duce la afişarea unui buton pe bara de operaţii. Casetele de dialog nu au astfel de butoane. Observaţie. Când programele au butoane în bara de operaţii, se poate executa orice program ce are buton în bara de operaţii, prin executarea unui click pe butonul respectiv. Comutarea de la un program la altul se poate face prin menţinerea apăsată a tastei şi apoi apăsarea repetată a tastei . Va fi afişată o fereastră cu toate pictogramele programelor aflate în execuţie, cea selectată în mod curent fiind încadrată şi având numele afişat în partea inferioară a ferestrei. Se apasă tasta până la marcarea pictogramei dorite, iar apoi se eliberează ambele taste. Prin selecţie vom înţelege marcarea unei zone ce conţine text sau imagine prin poziţionarea unui punct cu ajutorul mouse-ului şi click continuu simultan cu mişcarea pe orizontală şi verticală a mouse-lui pentru ca zona dorita să fie marcată printr-un dreptunghi colorat (negru). Experienta utilizării calculatorului reclamă faptul că în timpul folosirii unor programe trebuie să se cunoască diverse combinaţii de taste care determină accesarea rapidă a diverselor servicii oferite de sistemul de operare Windows 95/98. Acesta este motivul pentru care prezentăm tabelul ce urmează. Combinaţii de taste utile OPERAŢII Combinţia de taste Obţinerea de informaţii software Ieşirea dintr-un program + Afişarea meniului rapid pentru un element selectat + Afişarea meniului Start + Decuparea (tăierea ; ştergerea) unei selecţii (Cut) + Copierea unei selecţii în Clipboard (Copy) + Lipirea unei selecţii (Paste) + Ştergerea unei selecţii (Delete) Anularea ultimei acţiuni + Selectarea tuturor elementelor dintr-o fereastră + Reîmprospătarea unei ferestre Deschiderea unui dosar aflat pe nivelul imediat superior celui curent Închiderea unui dosar şi a tuturor ferestrelor “părinte” + click pe Close Redenumirea unei selecţii Căutarea unui fişier începând cu dosarul curent Ştergerea unei selecţii fără salvarea ei în Recycle Bin + Vizualizarea proprietăţilor unei selecţii ++double-click Copierea unei pictograme ++ tragere Crearea unei scurtături (comandă rapidă) pornind de la o pictogramă ++click+ tragere Copierea imaginii întregului ecran în Clipboard(memorie temporară) Copierea imaginii unei fereste active în Clipboard + Mediul Windows Explorer Windows Explorer este un mediu ce oferă utilizatorului posibilitatea să adreseze (acceseze) orice program, document, fişier, folder şi orice element ce constituie configuraţia sistemului de calcul (discuri magnetice (HD,FD), CD-ROM, Printers, etc.). Fereastra pe care o afişează Windows Explorer ese asemănătoare cu fereastra afişată de mediul Internet Explorer , unele instrumente sau butoane ce nu se folosesc, în acest caz sunt estompate. Bara de meniu este formată din următoarele comenzi (servicii): ˇ File - operaţii cu fişiere(Open, Save, etc.); ˇ Edit - operaţii asupra zonelor de informaţii (Cut, Copy, Paste, etc.) ; ˇ View - setări privind prezentarea conţinutului ferestei (Pictograme mari,mici,List); ˇ Go - execuţie; ˇ Favorites - preferinţe ale utilizatorului; ˇ Tools - diverse instrumente de lucru; ˇ Help - informaţii ajutătoare pentru utilizare. Bara de instrumente conţine printre altele următoarele: ˇ Cut - decuparea(tăietura) unei zone (text, imagine) ; ˇ Copy - copierea unei zone în Clipboard; ˇ Paste - lipirea unei zone memorate în Clipboard; ˇ Undo - recuperarea unui fişier după ştergere; ˇ Delete - ştergere; ˇ Properties - proprietăţi; ˇ Views - setări privind modul de prezentare. Caseta Address oferă posibilitatea alegerii adresei (folder-ului) prin intermediul săgeţii de alegere ce poate fi indicată cu ajutorul mouse-ului. Adresa ce apare în casetă poate fi aleasă şi din panelul (panoul; subfereastra) All Folders prin indicarea cu ajutorul mouse-ului a pictogramei folder-ului respectiv. Prin double-click pe pictograma unui folder se obţine expandarea sau comprimarea sa. La dreapta panelului All Folders se află panelul (fereastra) ce conţine toate subfolder-ele şi fişierele folder-ului indicat, prezentate în funcţie de setările din Views. Exemplu. Pentru adresa C: în panelul All Folders se poate afişa schematic arborele: Organizarea barei de operaţii (Taskbar) Bara de operatii (Taskbar) este bara de bază a sistemului de operare Windows ce pune la dispoziţia utilizatorului, printre altele, butonul Start. Poziţia barei de operaţii poate să fie pe cele patru laturi ale ecranule (suprafeţei de lucru), de regulă se află pe latura de jos (în poziţie orizontală). Modificarea poziţie se poate realiza de utilizator prin intermediul mouse-ului prin tragerea ( click continuu pe bara cu primul buton şi mişcarea mouse-ului către poziţia dorită). Modificarea mărimii se poate realiza (în cazul când pe bara de operaţii sunt mai multe butoane) la opţiunea utilizatorului prin indicarea laturii libere a barei de operaţii şi tragerea ei pentru a se obţine mărimea dorită. Afişarea mărită sau micşorată a meniului oferit de butonul Start se poate realiza prin caseta de dialog Taskbar Properties conform următoarelor etape: 1. În bara de operaţii se execută click pe butonul Start; Se deschide meniul Start; 2. În meniul Start, se indică Settings (parametri), după care se execută click pe meniul Taskbar; 3. În caseta de dialog Taskbar Properties (proprietăţile barei de operaţii), se execută click pe eticheta Start Menu Programs ( programele din meniul Start); În această pagină, se poate personaliza lista de programe care apar în meniul Start; 4. Se execută click pe eticheta Tasbar Options şi apoi în caseta de validare Show Small Icons In Start Menu ( afişează pictograme mici în meniul Start), pentru a o selecta; Atunci când este selectată, caseta de validare afişează un semn de bifare; 5. Dacă se execută click de mai multe ori pe caseta de validare se poate observa modul în care se modifică aspectul casetei de dialog; Executarea unui click pe o casetă de validare are ca efect activarea sau dezactivarea opţiunii respective; Exerciţiu. Alegerea opţiunii Start Menu Programs şi a comenzii Add. Modificarea modului de funcţionare pentru Taskbar Pentru a realiza diverse modificări privind conţinutul barei de operaţii (Taskbar), se poate executa un click-dreapta pe o porţiune neocupată a aceasteia şi apoi se alege opţiunea Properties. Această alegere va afişa pe ecran caseta de dialog Properties. Validaţi sau nu opţiunile ( zona de previzualizare vă prezintă efectele opţiunilor dumneavoastră) printr-un click corespunzător (caracter de bifare) opţiunii dorite: ˇ Always on - validarea va însemna că bara de operaţii să nu fie acoperită de ferestre; ˇ Auto Hide - validarea va însemna că bara de operaţii să rămână ascunsă până când cursorul mouse-ului se va afla în apropierea ei; ˇ Show small icons in Start menu - validarea va însemna prezentarea pictogramelor în meniul Start în format mic; ˇ Show Clock - validarea va însemna plasarea orei curente în bara de operaţii. Plasarea unui program, dosar sau document în meniul Start Folosind fereastra My Computer sau Windows Explorer se caută folder-ul (director-ul; dosarul) care conţine programul ce trebuie să fie plasat în meniul Start şi se deschide. Se caută pictograma programului respectiv, după care se execută un click pe aceasta şi se trage deasupra butonului Start. Exerciţiu. Tragerea unui program, dosar, document spre butonul Start. În cazul în care se doreşte să se vadă ierarhia programelor din submeniurile butonului Start, astfel ca să se realizeze modificări, se execută un click cu butonul din dreapta pe butonul Start şi se alege opţiunea Open ce afişează fereasta Start Menu. Exemplu. Fereastra Start Menu. Aspectul general al mediului Windows Aspectul general al mediului Windows (suprafaţa de lucru) poate fi controlată (modificată) prin intermediul casetei de dialog Display Properties. Această casetă de dialog poate fi accesată, fie prin aplicaţia Control Panel oferită de fereastra My Computer, fie mai rapid prin executarea unui click-dreapta într-o zonă liberă a suprafeţei de lucru, şi din meniul afişat se alege opţiunea Properties. În ambele cazuri caseta Display Properties va fi prezentată având afişată eticheta Background (fundal). Paginile de opţiuni (etichete) oferite de caseta Display Properties : ˇ Background - oferă un tipar (pattern) sau o imagine de fundal (wallpaper); ˇ Screen Saver - oferă un anumit program de tip screen saver sau posibilitatea de a nu mai folosi unul; ˇ Appearance - oferă modificarea aspectului ferestrelor şi casetelor de dialog; ˇ Settings - oferă posibilitatea de a schimba paleta de culori (Color palette) sau rezoluţia ecranului (Desktop area); Sesiunea de lucru sub sistemul Windows Operaţiile de bază necesare utilizării sistemului de calcul (calculatorului) sunt : ˇ double-click pe pictogramele dosarelor şi programelor; ˇ selectarea dosarelor, programelor sau documentelor; ˇ validarea opţiunilor din casetele de validare; ˇ alegerea etichetelor pentru paginile cu opţiuni; În mod obişnuit, după iniţializarea sistemului de calcul ( încărcarea sistemului de operare), se începe printr-un double-click pe pictograma My Computer ce oferă o vedere de ansamblu asupra tuturor unităţilor de disk ( HD, FD, CD) şi a dispozitivelor periferice ale calculatorului. Se va executa un double-click pe pictograma C: pentru a examina conţinutul hard disk-ului. Apoi, se execută double-click pe unul din dosarele aflate în fereastra deschisă pentru C: pentru a deschide o nouă fereastră şi aşa mai departe. Fiecare fereastră oferă în bara de meniu comanda View care dă posibilitatea utilizatorului să opteze pentru modul de afişare în fereastră: ˇ Large Icons - afişare cu pictograme mari; ˇ Small Icons - afişare cu pictograme mici; ˇ List - afişare de tip listă; ˇ Details - afişare cu mai multe informaţii despre dosare şi fişiere: dimensiune, tip, size (mărime), data ultimei modificări, etc.; Observaţie. Dacă se preferă ca deschiderea noilor dosare să se facă în aceeaşi fereastră, în locul deschiderii unei noi ferestre (uneori, mai multe fereste deschide deranjează), se poate alege View din care se optează pentru Options care oferă Browse folders by using single window. Redenumirea, copierea şi mutarea pictogramelor În sistemul Windows o pictogramă poate reprezenta: ˇ un dosar (folder;directory); ˇ un document (file;fişier); ˇ un program (fişier cu extensia .EXE, .COM, .BAT, .PIF); ˇ o scurtătură (shortcut). Regulile de manevrare a pictogramelor sunt aceleaşi, indiferent de tipul ei. Operaţiile ce se pot realiza asupra unei pictograme sunt: ˇ Rename - redenumirea numelui pictogramei; Se selectează pictograma respectivă şi se execută click pe numele ei; se introduce apoi un nume (până la 255 caractere, inclusiv spaţii) după care se tastează ; ˇ Copy - copierea pictogramei în altă zonă; metoda cea mai uşoară este executarea unui click-dreapta şi alegerea opţiunii Copy; Vă deplasaţi apoi spre destinaţie, executaţi un click-dreapta şi alegeţi comanda Paste; ˇ Move - mutarea pictogramei în altă zonă; Se execută un click-dreapta după ce a fost selectată pictograma, şi se alege comanda Cut; Vă deplasaţi apoi la locul destinaţiei, executaţi click-dreapta şi alegeţi comanda Paste. Observaţie. O metodă mai sigură de copiere a unei pictograme este executarea unui click-dreapta pe ea, tragerea pe poziţia dorită şi alegerea opţiunii Copy din meniul ce apare. Sistemul HELP de asistenţă on-line Sistemele de operare Windows 95/98/2000 şi Windows NT oferă utilizatorului posibilitatea să obţină informaţii despre funcţiile şi caracteristicile lor prin sistemul HELP de asistenţă on-line. De exemplu, atunci când utilizatorul doreşte informaţii referitoare la tipărire, sistemul de asistenţă reprezintă una dintre cele mai eficiente metode de a le obţine. Sistemul de asistenţă on-line pentru Windows 95/98/2000 şi Windows NT este accesibil (se poate apela) din meniul Start. După deschiderea sistemului de asistenţă (comanda Help), se poate opta pentru tipul de asistenţă dorit (pagini de opţiuni definite de etichete) din caseta de dialog Help Topics ce oferă următoarele pagini: ˇ Contents - oferă un cuprins general al informaţiilor organizate asemănător cuprinsului unei cărţi, pe capitole, pe secţiuni şi pe subiecte, conţinând secţiuni speciale de indicaţii şi sugestii ( Tips and Tricks), precum şi probleme deosebite ( Troubleshooting); ˇ Index - oferă informaţii referitoare la anumite subiecte şi este organizată asemănător indexului unei cărţi; cuvintele cheie (Keywords) ce identifică subiectele sunt ordonate alfabetic; ˇ Find – oferă o listă a tuturor subiectelor de asistenţă în care apare un cuvânt solicitat de utilizator; Exerciţiu. Asistenţă oferită de pagina Contents Să presupunem că utilizatorul doreşte să afle mai multe despre utilizarea aplicaţiei Calculator, livrată împreună cu pachetele Windows. În cele ce urmează vom căuta aceste informaţii în sistemul de asistenţă on-line: 1. Se execută click pe butonul Start. În meniul Start se execută click pe comanda Help. Se deschide caseta de dialog Help topics: Windows Help; 2. Se execută click pe eticheta paginii Contents, pentru a o activa; 3. Se execută double-click pe Introducing Windows şi se va afişa un set de subiecte; 4. Se execută double-click pe Using Windows Accessories, apoi double-click pe For General Use; 5. Se execută double-click pe Calculator:for making calculations şi se va deschide o fereastră de subiecte de asistenţă; 6. După ce utilizatorul citeşte informaţiile afişate, se execută click pe butonul Close pentru a închide fereastra Help. Exerciţiu. Asistenţă oferită de pagina Index Cu ajutorul paginii Index se poate derula o listă de cuvinte cheie din care se poate alege cuvântul dorit, sau se poate indica cuvântul cheie căutat. În cele ce urmează vom utiliza eticheta Index a casetei de dialog Help pentru a afla informaţii privind modificarea modelului de fundal al suprafeţei de lucru (Desktop). 1. Se execută click pe butonul Start şi apoi în meniul Start se execută click pe Help; Se deschide caseta de dialog Help Topics; 2. Se execută click pe eticheta paginii Index pentru a activa această pagină; în caseta de text, se va scrie cuvântul cheie display; se afişează o listă de subiecte referitoare la ecran (display); 3. Se execută click pe subiectul numit “background pictures or patterns, changinig” (schimbă modelul sau imaginea de fundal) şi apoi se execută click pe Display; se afişează caseta de dialog Topics Found; 4. Asiguraţi-vă că este selectat subiectul dorit şi executaţi click pe butonul Display; 5. După ce sunt citite informaţiile afişate, se execută click pe pictograma rapidă de la pasul 1 al subiectului de asistenţă; se deschide caseta de dialog Display Properties (proprietăţile ecranului); Dacă utilizatorul doreşte, se pot efectua pe loc operaţiile în legătură cu subiectul în cauză; 6. Se execută click pe butonul Close al ferestrei Display Properties, apoi click pe butonul Close al ferestrei Windows Help. Observaţie. Dacă aveţi o imprimantă (Printer) conectată la sistemul de calcul, puteţi tipări pe hârtie orice subiect de asistenţă oferit de regimul Help. Se execută click pe butonul Options situat în colţul dreapa-sus al ferestrei Help, apoi se execută click pe Print Topic şi OK. Dacă doriţi să căutaţi şi alte subiecte, executaţi click pe butonul Help Topics al oricarei fereste Help deschise. Părăsirea sistemului Windows şi oprirea calculatorului Atunci când utilizatorul doreşte să părăsească sistemul Windows ( să închidă sesiunea de lucru; să termine lucrul la calculator), trebuie să se închidă toate ferestrele deschise în timpul lucrului, prin executarea unui click pe butonul Close din fiecare fereastră. 1. Se execută click pe butonul Start, după care se alege din meniul oferit comanda Shut Down, după care apare caseta de dialog Shut Down Windows; 2. Se execută click pe Yes după care se afişează un mesaj care arată că puteţi închide calculatorul în siguranţă. Observaţie. Pentru a evita pierderea datelor sau anomalii ale sistemului de operare, nu închideţi calculatorul fără a ieşi din Windows folosind comanda Shut Down din meniul Start. Sursa: eBooks.UniBuc.ro Categorie:Informatică